


Place Holder

by AgenderUmby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderUmby/pseuds/AgenderUmby
Summary: This is just a fun little story that I chose to do while I'm not working on Upon Strung Up Bass!





	Place Holder

_The night is still. Everything we know seems right... but in the most darkest hour, we find ourselves caught in the jaws of horror... and a dragon!! Bam! Boom! Our adventurers fight back! But in the clutches of the beast is where they may perish! Is this it for our he-_

  
"Mythis!"  
  
"AAH!!" The small boy turns around to see his older sister looking at him. Her head resting on her palm.  
  
"I've been callin' you down for the last ten minutes. You gotta get some.. breakfast- what are you doin'?" She tilted her head, a small grin on her lips. Mythis glanced to his clay figureines and slowly put them behind his back.  
  
"Nothiiinng..."  
  
The impish grin spread across her face and she climbed the rest of the way up.  
  
"Oooh, you're messin' with dad's figuriiines~" she teased, reaching behind him. He held the figures up to try and keep them away from her.  
  
"Gamic!! C'mon!"  
  
"Hahaha! Aw, fine. Just let me put them up and get down there. Food's getting cold and you know how much I hate wasting it."  
  
"Okay... can I play with them later?" He asked, handing her the clay figures.  
  
"No.... but _we_ can after we eat and I go get stuff for a bit."  
  
"All right! C'mon, c'mon, sis! Food's getting cold!"  
  
Gamic sighed and smiled, shaking her head. She put the figurines on the top of the shelf. She paused for a second when the light coming in from the window shone off of it in a deep red color. She looked out the window, but when she saw nothing, she continued down the ladder and went to the dirtied kitchen.

After a few minutes of eating, Mythis looked up at Gamic.  
  
"Gummy...?"  
"Mhm?" She looked up from her bowl of rice.  
"When's dad coming back?" Gamic nearly choked, coughing a bit and setting her bowl down.  
"_Wow_, uh, that was pretty out of the blue, My-My. I guess... not very soon. You know his job..."  
"Yeah... but why can't he be a guard here? I miss him..."  
"I do too, but he can't really control where he works. The king does."  
"Oh... can I ask Mr. King Grym if dad can come home?"  
"Hmm... maybe when you're a bit older. And it's just King Grim, no "Mr" in front."  
"Oh! Okay!"  
"Now eat up, the sooner I get going the sooner I'll get back."  
"Yeah! And you'll come back really soon, right?"  
"Don't worry, I'll come back home in just a few minutes... Now eat, before it gets any colder."  
  
The two ate, a pleasant air around them. Gamic fixed up her cushion and set Mythis on it before continuing to the market.  
  
\------  
  
Gamic walked through the three-street town to the small market, greeting her friends and those who she has come to know as family. The busy streets were not uncommon as many travel far to collect from the small market's unique variety of fruits and grain. It was a colorful scene, serene and peaceful just like the town it resides in.  
  
The sky was clear, save for a few stray clouds. Towards the edge of the town, a wall stood, harboring the town's protectors. The knights of the city patrolled, offering kindness to the unfortunate and help to the lost. The ones posted on the thin stone wall watch for raiders that find the city once every blue moon. A small rumble carried itself through the town, not unusual for the mountain-built town.  
  
But a cloud drifted in the way of the sunlight and a larger rumble ran through the town. There was a quiet moment, the two guards at the front of the gate look to each other before the silence was broken. A quiet shatter rang in the ears of the townsfolk.  
  
_A shatter and then a roar._  
  
The cloud blew away with the harsh wind caused by scaled wings and one of the guards cried out in terror.  
  
"Dear gods! Dr-dragon... dragon! There's a dragon here! Ring the bell! The bell!!" He screamed out shaking the gate. Just as the gate was being opened the beast dove down from above and grabbed the two guards in his claws and dropped them down from a great height. The crack of bones pulsed in the ears of the patrollers behind the chain gate.  
  
One of the patrollers ran further in past the wall and up the tower stairs, throwing open the door to the bell, rusted from decades of sitting still. She grabs the mallet from beneath the stone window and slams it into the side of the silver bell, causing a loud ring to engulf the town.  
  
For a moment, the town is still. Then, as the dragon flies over the wall and the crowds, panic spread. Screaming echoes everywhere, crowded streets push and shove, trying to escape.  
  
The dragon landed on the bell tower and let loose a pillar of fire from its maw.  
  
An entire street was consumed by flames, leaving nothing but rubble, embers, and burning corpses.  
  
Panic grew and the dragon rose up and ran foward, trampling houses and knocking down buildings with a flick of its tail.  
  
Gamic stared, awestruck by the dragon and how its scales seemed to glow red in the sunlight. Then realization struck her.  
  
"Mythis... **Mythis!**" She began to run into the crowd, but stopped, looking to the rushing yet slow crowd then to the other street and to what was left of what and who was there. She ran towards it, pushing aside rubble and climbing up the stairs of what is now merely half of a house to hide. A rumble shook the earth beneath and she stared in horror as she watched yet another street of people burn.  
  
Then she felt another rumble, one right behind her. She didn't turn to look, jumping out of the window and running as the dragon stomped on the house, crushing it and everything inside. She ran in a narrow alley and climbed over a poorly made wood fence, finding herself in front of her house. She reached out and ran towards it, but screamed when something hit her chest, throwing her into the fence. Her breathing became rigid as rubble fell onto her from the roof of the house beside her. She coughed, her vision fading in and out. With her arm outstretched she called her little brother's name.  
  
"M..M_yth...Myt**his...**_"  
  
Her world fades to black as a giant red claw comes into view.


End file.
